From The Dance Floor
by FallingWords
Summary: A Jude and Tommy smut oneshot. This was an extended chapter of one of my full length stories, Mi Corazon, but stands on it's own here.


They made it to the club and walked right to the front and passed the ropes without any problem. Oh the perks of being famous. The club was loud and packed, but that was to be expected. Maybe they would even run into Diddy tonight. This was one of his staple clubs.

Jude leaned over to her sister and yelled to be heard "I'm gonna go to the dance floor!"

"I thought you didn't dance!?"

"So I lied." A coy smile crossed her face and she disappeared into the crowd. The time was passing quickly and they had been there for awhile but Jude was showing no signs of slowing down any time soon. 

From their table, Kwest and Sadie sat there, waiting in anticipation for Tommy to show up. She really looked happy out there, they truly hoped they were doing the right thing.

Minutes later, Kwest felt a pair of hands clasp onto his shoulders, he turned around to see his best friend. Kwest acknowledge him as usually did. "Hey Man" with a little head nod. Sadie shook her head. "You men. As if nothing has changed."

"Nice to see you too, Sades" She went to hug him "Don't screw this up Quincy."

"I have no intention to, but I can't figure her out. Wounded puppy didn't suit me well though. I should get going though." He jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor. They both nodded and smiled, as if bestowing their blessing on him. Tommy managed to make his way up to Jude from behind and she was still completely oblivious to the fact that he was there, much less only feet away. A new song started, and Jude was really getting into it. She moved the same way she had before when he watched her. Just like a charmed snake, so alluring, Tommy moved towards her as if she was a magnet. He had no choice but to try and get closer to her.

With Tommy right behind her, he started to dance against her, moving to the rhythm she dictated. She was receptive to the body behind her, but in usual club fashion didn't bother to turn around to see the random man grinding against her.

_I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

Tommy put his hands on her hips, a slightly possessive action, but not demanding like most creeps who would try and start to work their fingertips under the waistband of her jeans. As they rocked back and forth, his hands guided her and made sure she didn't try to go anywhere. The bass was driving and they could feel it pulsing through their bodies.

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

Everyone else seemed to be fading away from the pair, there was music and them. Nothing else existed or mattered at the moment. Jude was surprised that this mystery man didn't make any efforts to cross the line. Pleasantly surprised, she didn't put to much thought into it, she just wanted to feel right now and this was heaven. Feeling a definite connection with him, she contemplated turning around to face him for the rest of their dance. Her hands were resting on top of his, and she could easily move them for a moment to face him. 'A new beginning, right?' With her new resolve, she held onto his hands and pulled them away for a second, spinning before Tom had a chance to register what was happening. She spun and looked into the face of her mystery partner. Her body froze and a split second later she tried to get away.

He wasn't about to let that happen. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her towards him. Her body felt against his and he wordless wrapped one arm around her as to not let her get away. He started to dance again, quickly picking up the beat once more. His hand fall the small of her back and soon she was moving with him again. Their eyes never left each other and the music continued to pound out the bass line.

The song couldn't be more perfect as both of them were acutely aware of everything going on right now.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

Something else was in control of her body and she moved closer to Tommy, lifting a leg to wrap around his body as the song continued on, her arms snaked around his neck. It was beginning to get difficult to tell where one began and the other ended.

_Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection_

No fighting  
No fighting 

The song ended and they stopped moving, with the moment over, Jude found herself awkwardly positioned around Tommy, they might as well have been having sex on the floor right there. Her leg slid down the side of his body to the ground and she removed her arms from around his neck. He took a hold of her wrists again and leaned in towards her. "We need to talk." He led her off the dance floor and they disappeared out of the vantage point Kwest and Sadie had sitting on the second floor, watching the entire act transpire.

She had no idea where this person had come from, but it was the Tommy she missed, the one she had longed for, for three years now. The one that made her light headed, dizzy and swoonish. His hand on her lower back felt like fire as it came in contact with her damp skin since her shirt had ridden up a bit while they were dancing. But dancing didn't exactly justly describe what just happened.

The crowd was thinning as they continued down a hallway lined with doors, a bulky steroid hound standing at each door, preventing entry from anyone unwanted. Making it down to the very end of the hallway, Tommy casually tipped his head and the man guarding their particular door opened it for them as they stepped inside. Jude stood in the middle of the room, dumbfounded. She was completely numb to anything happening around her. When Tommy advanced towards her from the closed door she made no effort to back away, nor any to move closer.

He no longer had the starved predatory look in his eyes as he did while they were dancing, but it wasn't the sad, pleading look she had seen the last few days. The distance between them was closing and Jude just stood there, wide eyed with her breath caught in her throat. His hands naturally found their way to her hips.

"You're going to listen to me, and you won't protest." The new found assertiveness made her heart race. She was drowning in everything she had ever felt for him, and couldn't stop herself. "Tom-"

Instead of verbally stopping her, his lips found their way to hers, crashing down with desire. His arms glided along her back and his fingers quickly became entangled in her hair. Jude was so conflicted with the sensory onslaught, her body had shut down on her and she stood there limp like a fish on a line, but her lips met his with an equal reaction. His tongue seeked admittance to her mouth which she willingly granted. As he skillfully worked his tongue against hers, her body came alive again as it would have years ago. Her arms automatically went around his neck and fingers intertwined themselves in his hair in attempts to bring him closer and deepen the kiss. 

They finally broke away from one another when they couldn't stand the burning need for oxygen anymore. They stood there still in each other's embrace panting desperately for air. Despite their bodies attempts for normalcy again they fervently started to undress each other. Tom's unbuttoned dress shirt hit the floor first and Jude's hands wandered under his dark undershirt and glided over the smooth muscles before pulling the shirt up over his head. With the shirt gone, she raked her nails down the well defined muscles and they rapidly contracted and relaxed under her ticklish grazing. 

"You're turn." He growled in her ear before quickly pulling her thin shirt off leaving her in a lacy strapless bra and jeans. He held her hips and walked her back until she hit a wall with enough force to be audibly heard from outside. He leaned and made quick work of her neck and chest. He dragged his velvet tongue along her well defined collar bone and she let a small moan escape. His trail continued down until he made his way down to her cleavage and was blocked by the bra. Jude reached behind her back and unhooked the clasp, letting it fall away. From between her breasts Tommy glanced up and grined before he continued. His hands went up to the newly exposed flesh and began to gently massage it causing the nipples to harden under his touch. Once sufficiently happy with their condition he leaned in and tortuously licked each one only to blow cool air over it causing them to harden even more and Jude to whimper from the pleasurable pain he inflicted on her. 

"Oh that was nothing…" He lightly nipped at her left nipple causing her to cry out this time. Her pulse was racing and her breathing shallow putting herself in a state of oxygen deprivation which only increased the pleasure she was feeling.

Now kneeling in front of her, Tommy undid the button of her jeans and unzipped them slowly pushing them off of her slim hips to expose matching black panties that rode low. Jude stepped out of her jeans and pushed the underwear off her hips, leaving nothing between him and her anymore. To ensure she didn't move, Tom used one hand to pin her to the wall and the other lifted one of her legs over his shoulder to give him better access to everything he desired. His free hand trailed against her center and languidly dipped his index finger inside to find her very excited. 

"Mmm…all this for me?" He grinned wickedly before licking his finger tasting how sweet she was.

"You always did it for me, now please…I'm dying."

"All in due time my dear, all in due time."

He moved both of his hands to her hips, he made sure she wasn't going to get very far moving before he brought his mouth between her legs and extended his tongue out licking and teasing her clitoris. Jude gasped at the unexpected contact and bucked her hips against his face. He continued his tortuous onslaught gently sucking and licking the small bundle of nerves. Jude's moans were growing louder and her breathing was even more shallow now.

"Tom…I'm so close, please…" She was begging him to bring her to orgasm, her first in three years. 

Pulling away he left her hanging and on the verge of tears because she was so painfully close to coming. "Not yet."

She took a deep breath before letting out a loud frustrated sigh. "Fine, you want to play that game? I can play it too."

She unhooked her leg from his shoulder and grabbed his hands, helping him up to stand again. She quickly undid his belt and tugged his jeans down leaving him in a pair of thin, flimsy boxers which did nothing to hide his erection. If anything, it exemplified it even more, as the fabric tented out. Jude ran the palm of her hand along the bulge and watched his eyes roll back in pleasure.

"Hmm, did you miss me?" She gave a hot breathy whisper against his ear before biting down on his earlobe teasingly.

She pulled down his last article of clothing before pushing him back onto the closest couch. 

"You're going to pay now." She crawled up his lap to kiss him roughly, their tongues dueled and before pulling away, Jude bit his lip harder than she should have. It might leave a mark. She slid off of his lap and onto the floor between his legs. With a hand on each knee she forced his legs apart to get closer to him. Looking up at him with a glint in her eye, she slowly wrapped a hand around his throbbing erection and slid up and down the length eliciting a guttural moan from him while his head fell back against the couch in almost unbearable pleasure. With his eyes closed and her hand at the base of his erection she leaned in and took him into her hot mouth. His entire body tensed as he felt the tight 'O' her mouth made slide along him and her tongue swirl over the sensitive tip each time she pulled back. She felt his body get tenser and his throaty moans and grunts getting louder so she took him into her mouth one last time before pulling all the way up, her lips leaving the tip with a small popping noise.

"Don't even think about it after you left me hanging there." She reprimanded him. They both knew this was far from over.

Letting out a predatory growl, he picked Jude up from the floor and lifted her to his lap once more. He moved his hands to grasp her hips firmly and lifted her to right over his rigid member. Their eyes never left each other as she slowly sunk down, "oohhh." Jude whimpered as she felt whole and consumed again. He let her rest there, adjusting and accommodating before he lifted her again beginning an excruciatingly slow rhythm, the friction not enough to bring either of them to climax but enough to almost be agonizing.

Jude leaned in and bit down on his shoulder, tears forming from the overwhelming pleasure he caused her. "Tom…please, I need this."

Obeying her plea, with her planted at his base, his strong arms wrapped around her body pulling her towards him as they slid to the floor still intertwined. He laid her back and leaned in for a lingering kiss. Her hips started to buck against him, trying to ease the tension of her body but he stopped her, licking her earlobe and giving a whispered 'No, wait. Trust me.' He grabbed both of her hands and restrained them above her head rendering her helpless in the last leg of their endeavor.

With her unable to move, Tom pulled out nearly completely before forcefully thrusting back into her drawing out a cry of pleasure. He continued, picking up speed, his rhythm continuous and pounding. 'I'm so close' a single tear escaped as she tried in vain to keep her body and emotions in check. Still holding her hands above her head with a single hand, he used his free hand to wipe away a tear before he reached down between her legs to find her clitoris again, unbearably engorged with blood. He began stroking it in sync with his thrusts and Jude's moans became more powerful as she neared her climax.  
"Oh-Oh- Tommy!" She cried out as her body clamped down on him. The repeated spasms coaxed out his own release and he tensed up, continuing to thrust until her orgasm had subsided. Spent, he collapsed onto her chest. Both of them covered in sweat and the air was damp with residual body heat and smelled of the passion they had shared.

"I hope you know that I never meant to hurt you by leaving." Tommy leaned up and delicately kissed her, pushing her bangs off her damp forehead. Lacking the energy to respond she just sighed contently, kissing him back as they continue to lay there as if nothing else existed at the moment.


End file.
